Over the Gorge
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: May has a bad night and Drew helps her. Thay then have to cross a Gorge what happens? Contestshipping, MayxDrew, DrewxMay slight fluff a bit intense Oneshot pls R&R make out scene :D
1. Forest Fears Chap 1

_**Over The Gorge**_

_**Summary- **_**May is traveling alone in the Jhoto region and has a bad night. She then meets Drew who helps her. What will happen? How does a gorge come in?Pure contestshipping Read on! Oneshot.**

**WARNING- MAJOR SPOILER**

**Me- I know I know I should be concentrating on my Long one but I got this idea when my brother was playing with his toys and making one jump from my bed to his and made it fall but it made the other save it. XD If you still dint guess what the story is about just read on-**

**END OF SPOILER**

START

Chapter 1- Forest Fears (Even though its a one shot I like writing this XD)

She thought a twig behind her crunched. She whirled around her heart beating twice as hard as usual.

"Come on out Beautifly!" The girl, May called pulling out a pokeball from her yellow fanny pack which was tied around her waist over her miniskirt and shorts. She wiped her forehead with the fingerless gloves she wore on her hand and flapped her tight fitting red tee-shirt to cool and calm herself. She decided to take off her Red bandanna with the white pokeball symbol and put it in her Fanny pack.

"Keep your ears open." the brunette instructed her Pokemon.

The bug pokemon nodded and they moved forward through the undergrowth.

May stopped. She though that was another crunch. She looked at Beautifly. _She doesnt seem to notice anything, maybe im just imagining things._ The brunette shook her head to calm herself and decided to walk on.

They kept walking through the thickly forested area. There were trees all around and wherever you looked. There was hardly any light because of the trees blocking the sun and the temperature must have been 10 degrees. It was around 8 pm.

They walked for about half an hour; May stopping frequently because of imagining some crunch or rustle and panicking more and more with every passing minute.

Finally she could not bear it any longer. "Lets just camp here." She told her Pokemon.

"Beauti- fly-fly-beauti" Beautifly agreed wholeheartedly. She was getting very tired of this dark, damp and deary forest.

May took out her sleeping bag and was laying it when she heard Beautifly speak and try to warn her about something. She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed not knowing who or what for that matter was holding her. She fainted with shock.

The walk the fear and then now the sudden shock was just too much for her. She blacked out. The person who had put his hand on her shoulder (yes, for it was a person not a thing) was surprised when her whole weight came crashing on him as she fell unconscious and he just about managed to hold on to her while steadying himself.

The green haired, emerald eyed rival and friend of May's dragged her to her sleeping bag and lay her down on it. He frowned as he looked at her unconscious figure. _Heck! I never knew she was so freaked out! I would have been more careful._ He then saw her shiver and sighed. He took off his purple jacked from his green backpack where he had kept it and put it on her.

The teenage boy then pulled out his sleeping bag and started joining the two together noticing that May was still shivering and deciding to join them to keep her warm.

He had forgotten all about the girl's bug pokemon who had been watching him since he came but not interfering as she completely trusted Drew. He just remembered her because she currently landed on May's head and tried to keep her warm while Drew joined the sleeping bags. Drew let out his Masquerain **((A/N- pls point out if the spelling is wrong I dunt really know it)) **to keep beautifly company and also because he had recently noticed that Masquerain had developed a crush on May's Beautifly.

Finally he had set up the sleeping bags and zipped up his jacket on May. Then he put her inside her sleeping bag and got into his own. As soon as he got in he turned towards May to see if she was comfortable and sighed to see she was still shivering. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He smiled though when she snuggled closer to him and dint shiver anymore.

"Goodnight, my Beautifly." Drew whispered before kissing her on the forehead and falling asleep himself. Beautifly and Masquerain took one look at their respective trainers and decided to join them in dreamland.

Beautifly flew to a nearby tree and settled on a branch and Masquerain decided to follow her. He settled next to her and the two pokemon like their trainers fell asleep.

xxxxxXXX NEXT MORNING XXXxxxxx 

May was the first one to wake up. She woke up feeling very warm and comfortable and when she opened her eyes she saw something green infront of her and felt an arm around her waist. She was about to scream when she realized it was Drew and blushed instead.

May looked at Drew's face. _Wow, he looks so cute when he is sleeping just like a child. I would not have been surprised if he had been sucking his thumb._ May sighed and moved trying to get out of Drew's grasp without waking him. Unfortunately for her he woke up.

His emerald orbs met with May's sapphire ones and he quickly pulled his hand away and got up.

May just sat up.

"Up so early? I would have thought you slept till noon." He teased.

May ignored his teasing for the moment, "Why?..." she asked him

Drew sighed "Because you were cold and shivering plus I am not mean enough to leave a person to die, being The Drew."

May got mad. "I could have taken care of myself."

Drew cringed inwardly thinking _Why did I say that?_ But replied "Yeah sure..." and cringing again. He put out her hand offering it to her to hoist herself up but May ignored his hand and got up herself

She coldly asked him "Where are you going next?"

"To Lilycove for the contest where else? You dint expect me to go for a gym battle did you? Wait I wouldn't be surprised if you did you are so dumb!" Drew replied cockily.

"CAN YOU EVEN TALK WITHOUT INSULTING M...?" May screamed looking her composure completely. She stopped when she saw something red. She took the rose and Drew spoke.

Well, maybe if I resist but its fun to tease you and you look so cute when your angry." Drew then realized what he said and blushed.

May was astounded, "You think I am cute...?" she smelled the Rose.

Drew cursed himself, but started walking choosing to ignore her question. May took this as a good omen and walked with him.

"I'll come with you im going to the contest too." She said.

Drew just nodded and then they walked on in silence.

Drew's mind was in turmoil _Why do I always insult her? Why do I act extra Jerky in front of her? I know she is cute when she Is angry but I should not do that, Its not right she probably hates me for that. But next time i'll tell her. If she says no then i'll just walk away and not talk to her again that will hurt but it cant hurt more than not knowing and this... _

After about half an hour of silent walking and enjoying each others silent company they reached a gorge. It was just 5 feet wide. Drew ran and jumped over it with ease and turned around t watch May who looked petrified.

"Are you scared Miss Scared y Cat?" He asked.

"No!" May quickly answered, shuddering she looked down it was about a 50 feet drop to an underground river. The gorge spread as far as the eye could see. She suddenly sat down.

Drew saw that May was really scared and sighed. He jumped back over to her side and put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed lightly. May looked up at him surprised.

"You can do it, come on." Drew encouraged, "I'll go first then you come and i'll catch you if you fall ok?" May just nodded hesitantly.

Drew jumped back over to the other side and May got ready to jump. She closed her eyes too scared to look and made a blind jump. She managed to make it enough and Drew caught her hand pulling her the rest of the way. She landed on top of him and their lips brushed. A jolt of lightning flew through both teens.

May got up from on top of him and sighed. Drew just pulled her back.

"Why?" May asked still not getting everything that was going on, "Why did you help m..."

She was interrupted by Drew pulling her head and crashing their lips together passionately. She was nervous at first but then relaxed and kissed back. Drew smirked inwardly when he felt her relax and his tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She refused to open her mouth. Drew ran his hand down her spine and May gasped, Drew immediately stuck his tongue in her mouth. They had a furious battle of tongues and in the end Drew won, his tongue exploring her mouth. Finally after what seemed like hours but what was actually a few minutes they broke apart for air.

Drew rolled over to such a position where he was over May, he pinned her hands down with his own hands and looked her in the eye, "Is your question answered or do I have to say it?"

"Well... my question is answered but it would be nice to hear it." May admitted playfully.

Drew rolled his eyes not moving from him position, "Fine, I love you, happy now?"

May smiled, "Very" she replied as Drew lay down on her and kissed her again. When they broke apart Drew got up and held his hand out to help her get up.

May took his hand and he pulled her up and close to him. "You will travel with me as my Girlfriend wont you?" he whispered in her ear, tickling her and making her giggle.

"Of course" May scoffed still giggling.

He smirked at her, "This is going to be fun.." She smiled back at him.

END

**Me- That went better than I expected.**

**Drew- It was pathetic!**

**May- It was good!**

**Drew- * Puts arm around May's waist* Yeah, it was good!**

**Me- * Sweatdroppes* Sorry for them being OOC. Reviews are highly appreciated. If you review I will check out your stories and pls see my long shot "A Whole New World" It has Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Rangershipping oh and one last thing pls vote on my poll :D**

**May and Drew- * Sweatdroppes* Isnt that a little too much to ask of the readers?**

**Me- * Listening to Dynomite by Taio Cruz* Huh? Did you say anything?**

**May- Nevermind..**


	2. Bloopers Chap 2

**Me- Hey this is a bloopers page...**

**May- *Sniggers ***

**Drew * Smirks* There were quite a lot.**

**Me-* Galres* Yeah coz of your bad acting...**

**May and Drew- * Snorts***

START

The starting scene where May is walking with Beautifly in the forest-

May stopped. She though that was another crunch. She looked at Beautifly. _She doesnt seem to notice anything, maybe im just imagining things._

"Boooh" Drew jumped out from behind the trees and May screamed.

"You idiot! Don't do that ever again! I almost fainted." May shouted proceeding to hit Drew's chest with her balled up fists.

"You know I would have caught you." Drew said in an attempt to stop her from murdering him.

"Cut! CUT!" LoveLoverGrl shouted, "That is so not on the script! You can be all lovey dovey later at the end but please stick to the script at the moment!"

Drew groaned, "Geez, Chillax!"

The part where Drew comes and puts his hand on her shoulder-

The walk the fear and then now the sudden shock was just too much for her. She blacked out. The person who had put his hand on her shoulder (yes, for it was a person not a thing) was surprised when her whole weight came crashing on him and surprised Drew fell over May landing on-top of him.

"Owww!" Drew groaned, "You have become heavier May! You should tone down on the ice-cream a bit."

May's eyes suddenly opened and flashed with anger, "What-did-you-just-say?"

Drew covered back in fear.

LoveLoverGrl sweatdropped and muttered, "Bad move Drew." She crumpled up the page she was writing on, took out her I-pod and started listening to songs.

May then proceeded to pound Drew to a pulp and them walked off the set to calm down. Ash and Paul helped Drew to stand up and called the medical health staff.

LoveLoverGrl sighed, "Guess I'll have to halt the story till Drew recovers..."

The scene where they wake up in the morning in the awkward position-

May looked at Drew's face. _Wow, he looks so cute when he is sleeping just like a child. I would not have been surprised if he had been sucking his thumb._ May sighed and moved trying to get out of Drew's grasp without waking him. Unfortunately for her he woke up.

His emerald orbs met with May's sapphire ones and he leaned down to kiss her on her lips this was followed by a passionate make out session.

LoveLoverGrl banged her head with the sheet of paper she held which had the script written on it, "CUT! CUT IT OUT! YOU ARE NOT TOGETHER YET! YOU WILL GET YOUR CHANCE TO MAKE OUT LATER.."

Misty looked out from behind the camera and sweatdropped, "Sorry folks this is the third time we are filming this and each time they start kissing..."

Dawn sighed impatiently, "Ash, Paul your needed here."

Ash and Paul walked up to Drew and May and pull them apart.

LoveLoverGrl nodded her thanks to the four and proceeded to bang May and Drew's head together.

The part where they are about to jump over the gorge-

After about half an hour of silent walking and enjoying each others silent company they reached a gorge. It was just 5 feet wide. Drew ran and jumped over it with ease and turned around t watch May who looked petrified.

"Are you scared Miss Scaredy Cat?" He asked.

"Nope but this stupid author seems to think that I cant jump across a 5 foot wide gorge." May had said icily.

A vain enlarged and popped on LoveLoverGrl's forehead, "How dare you? Wait! Let me call Brandon into the story! BRANDON!"

"Yeah? Somebody called?" Brandon appeared out of nowhere.

"I want you to join May and Drew when they reach the gorge and help May across. Understood?" LoveLoverGrl explained to him.

"Yup! Roger!" He seemed delighted.

May whimpered, "Im sorry I'm sorry!"

LoveLoverGrl looked at her for a minute, "Okay your forgiven. Shut the projector Ash!"

Ash shut the projector and immediately 'Brandon' disappeared.

May looked surprised, "That was just an image? It looked so real!"

LoveLoverGrl threw out her chest proudly, "That's because of my genius!"

Everybody sweatdropped.

When they land on each other and kiss-

Drew rolled over to such a position where he was over May, he pinned her hands down with his own hands and looked her in the eye, "Is your question answered or do I have to say it?"

"Well... my question is answered but it would be nice to hear it." May admitted playfully.

Drew rolled his eyes not moving from him position, "Fine, I love you, happy now?"

May smiled, "Very" she replied as Drew lay down on her and kissed her again. He kissed her again with all his passion and they continued to make out.

Everybody on the filming crew sweatdropped.

"Should we pull them apart?" Paul asked.

"Naah! Lats just enjoy the moment." Dawn said and leaned down to kiss paul and they started their own make out session.

"Why are we left out?" Ash ansked and look the camera from Misty put it down and kissed her starting the third make out session.

LoveLoverGrl sweatdropped but took out a camera from her pocket and started clickin pictures of all three couples for blackmail. She got one picture of Drew and May with their lips locked, their eyes closed and both of their hands inside the others shirt. She nearly gagged when she looked at them and decided to start playing on her iPod till the others came around.

END

**Me- I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it.. * ;D***

**Drew- Yeah...**

**May- * Giggles happily***

**Drew- * smirks and puts his hands up May's shirt***

**May- * Slaps Drew's hand away* Not here!**

**Me- * gagged* You mean you do that when your alone?**

**Drew and May- * look at me like im mad* Yeah... What else can we do?**

**Me- * sweatdroppes* Forget it...**


End file.
